


El poder de atraer todos los problemas

by Kikinu, lesmis_es



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que el vigilante de la máscara de verde rescató a Enjolras y una vez que Enjolras salvó a Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El poder de atraer todos los problemas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> ¡Felices fiestas! Perdón por el super retraso, te queremos mucho y el año que viene vas a poder darle carbón a quién vos quieras.
> 
> xoxo

**I**

La invasión Chitauri a Nueva York cambió muchas cosas. SHIELD salió a la luz, los superhumanos quedaron al descubierto, la humanidad comprendió que no está sola en el universo… Sí, uno creería que la vida jamás volvería a ser como la conocían.

—… porque no importa lo que hagas, no importa a donde corras, el final siempre será el mismo. No está en la naturaleza humana poner a los demás sobre nosotros. Te olvidas que gran parte de los destrozos hechos a Nueva York no fueron por los extraterrestres, sino por los saqueos que hizo la población aprovechando los disturbios. Las estrellas podrán caer del cielo, la tierra vomitar fuego, pero el mayor problema de este planeta seguirá siendo nuestra raza, los que tú llamas hermanos y hermanas. Tú hablas de los Avengers y de cómo son un ejemplo para la humanidad. ¿Dónde están ahora?

Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Enjolras es una persona paciente, realmente lo es. Incluso con la gente que no piensa como él es capaz de sentarse y discutir calmadamente las discordancias en cuestión. Pero cuando de Grantaire se trata…

—¡El problema son las instituciones, no los individuos! SHIELD tiene a los Avengers y a los otros superhumanos ocultos, clasificándolos, etiquetándolos y embasándolos, alejándolos de sus familias, convirtiéndolos en simples armas. Desde que lo quitaron del hielo lo único que ha hecho Steve Rogers es servir a SHIELD. Bruce Banner es sujeto de investigaciones constantes. Hasta el jodido Tony Stark, con todo lo que es, se ve obligado a reportarse como un perro faldero. ¡SHIELD y todos sus agentes son el problema!

—Por más que me encante oírlos discutir —dice Musichetta, interrumpiéndolos—, todos los demás ya se han ido y a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo. ¿Pueden terminar de una vez así cierro todo y me voy a dormir con Joly y Bossuet?

Se despiden de Musichetta pidiéndole perdón por quedarse hasta tan tarde y luego comienzan a caminar. No hacen muchas cuadras de recorrido juntos. Ambos viven en extremos opuestos de París y a veces es una pena no poder alargar sus charlas en el viaje, mientras que otras, como hoy, agradece no tener que soportar otro segundo de su presencia.

—Nos vemos mañana, Apolo. Y asegúrate de mirar a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y lo saluda con la mano, a lo que el otro responde tirándole un beso. A pesar de sí mismo se encuentra sonriendo el resto del camino, porque a pesar de todo Grantaire sigue siendo una persona ridícula y cuando no está intentando molestarlo por el placer de hacerlo es incluso agradable.

Tan ensimismado está pensando en Grantaire y en las cosas que podría haberle dicho en su discusión de hoy y en lo que podría decirle mañana que no nota el auto que se acerca rápidamente a él en la calle.

Escucha la frenada cuando ya es tarde y está listo para recibir el impacto, pensando que lo peor de morir va a ser que no podrá ver nunca más a Grantaire, cuando de pronto está viendo al auto desde arriba, elevándose en el cielo.

Pestañea un par de veces preguntándose qué rayos está ocurriendo, cuando se da cuenta que alguien se lo ha cargado al hombro.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que mires a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle? —le dice su salvador, con una voz grave claramente impostada.

El hombre baja lentamentamente y lo deja en el piso y, al hacerlo, Enjolras se encuentra cara a cara con el famoso vigilante de la máscara verde, ese que ha estado saliendo en las noticias últimamente y que todos relacionan con SHIELD.

Es un superhumano que anda vestido de negro, con una capucha haciendo juego y una máscara de rostro entero color verde oscuro. No es un disfraz muy imaginativo, nada brillante como lo de Capitán América o elegante como lo de Black Widow y Hawkeye, pero supone que con eso alcanza para guardar su identidad.

Enjolras frunce el ceño, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio en las noticias hay algo que no le cierra de este tipo, y no es solo que esté con SHIELD.

—Iba distraído.

—Lo imagino. Sigue sin ser un pretexto para morir de una forma ridícula.

Enjolras hace un mohín con los labios y debería darle las gracias al vigilante por salvarlo, pero hay algo adentro suyo que no se lo permite y él no es así, no generalmente; es educado y respetuoso, pero con este tipo simplemente no puede. Le recuerda a sí mismo con Grantaire, que aunque la mayoría de las veces sabe que solo quiere molestar no puede evitar picar el anzuelo y seguir la pelea.

—¿No necesitas irte a lamerle las botas a SHIELD o algo?

El vigilante ladea la cabeza y está seguro que su cuerpo se mueve como si se estuviera riendo. A Enjolras no le gusta ser el chiste de nadie.

—No estoy con SHIELD, pero sé cuándo alguien no quiere darme las gracias, así que me voy yendo. ¡Mira a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle!

Enjolras se queda solo, en la noche parisina, mirando en el cielo oscuro al vigilante, un punto que cada vez se hace más pequeño. Siente que se está perdiendo de algo, pero no sabe de qué.

Eso no le gusta nada.

 

 

**II**

La segunda vez que el vigilante de la máscara verde lo salva, Enjolras está yendo de camino a lo de Grantaire para asegurarse que el hombre haya terminado las pinturas que le habían encargado los del hotel donde trabaja Jehan.

Lleva dos tazas de café y masas finas de esa cafetería que tanto le gusta a Grantaire porque… bueno, porque a veces a Enjolras le gusta ser bueno con él y asegurarse de que no vuelva a metérsele en la cabeza que lo odia o algo de eso. Ya pasaron por eso una vez y no fue bonito. Hubo vasos rotos, kilométricas cuentas telefónicas, gritos que no eran ni de él ni de Grantaire y muchas noches sin dormir. No quiere volver a pasar por eso.

No sabe de dónde saca Grantaire que él lo odia o que no lo aprecia. Sí, discutirán mucho, pero sigue siendo uno de sus mejores amigos y cuando no está diciendo cosas por el simple hecho de molestarlo, es alguien muy interesante de escuchar. Además, aunque quizás no sea convencionalmente atractivo, Grantaire tiene unos ojos preciosos. Y no se puede negar que sus manos son muy bonitas y su cabello…

Está a una cuadra de lo de su amigo cuando siente que lo agarran por atrás, tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo hacia un callejón. Forcejea, intentando soltarse, el café cayendo al piso, formando un caro charco color marrón oscuro.

—¡Contra la pared y deja de moverte, rubiecito! —le dice el tipo que lo agarró, un muchacho no mucho mayor que Azelma, la hermana de Éponine.

Al lado del chico, otros dos de la misma edad lo apuntan con armas, pareciendo mucho más asustados de lo que él realmente está. Cuando se niega a cooperar, el más alto de los tres le da un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, para luego empujarlo contra la pared.

—¡Danos el dinero!

—No —dice firmemente, una vez que logra recuperar el aire, que pronto vuelve a perder cuando vuelven a golpearlo en el mismo lugar.

—¡Dije que nos des el dinero! ¡Rápido o vamos a matarte, marica!

—Esta no es la solución a ningún problema. No tienen por qué… —No puede terminar de hablar porque la culata de una de las armas impacta con fuerza contra su boca, partiéndole el labio y tirándolo al piso.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, listo para que los golpes sigan, pero estos nunca llegan. Sin embargo, los que sí llegan son los chillidos de los tres ladronzuelos. Al levantar la vista se encuentra con el vigilante de la máscara verde, flotando en el aire, sosteniendo a los tres ladrones por los tobillos.

—¿Estás herido? —pregunta el vigilante, con esa voz obviamente impuesta que pone a Enjolras de mal humor.

—No —miente, lo cual es obvio cuando al hablar termina escupiendo sangre.

No puede ver el rostro del vigilante, pero por el sonoro bufido que suena puede imaginar que está poniendo los ojos en blanco o haciendo alguna mueca. Si Enjolras no fuera una persona madura y acabaran de robarle (y este tipo de salvarlo), ahora le estaría sacando la lengua.

—Aguarda aquí —dice entonces el vigilante, llevándose en el aire (literalmente) a los tres ladrones, Enjolras supone que a la comisaría a dos cuadras.

Se queda un minuto donde está, preguntándose por qué mierda de todos los superhumanos en el mundo, justo éste tenía que venir a salvarlo.

Cuando finalmente la boca y el estómago dejan de dolerle se incorpora, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y yendo a donde yacen las cosas que había comprado para Grantaire. Suspira, juntando los cartones vacíos y pisoteados y la bolsa donde aún están las masas. Al abrir el paquete ve que adentro las mismas están bien, pero no sabe si sería educado regalárselas a Grantaire siendo que estuvieron en el piso…

Oh, mierda. Grantaire. Cuando lo vea así no va a dejarlo en paz.

—¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un barrio como éste? —escucha que le dicen desde arriba y, al levantar la vista, se encuentra con el vigilante. Enjolras lo ignora y se dirige al cesto más cercano para tirar los cartones de café vacíos—. Ey, acabo de salvarte, por lo menos podrías darme las gracias.

Enjolras reprime un suspiro porque, bueno, _está bien_ , tiene razón.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes.

—No hay por qué—le responde el vigilante, descendiendo justo frente a él—. Curioso lugar para venir a comprar café y… ¿galletas?

—Masas finas. Son las favoritas de mi amigo, lo mismo que ese café que ya no vamos a poder tomar. ¿Era todo lo que querías saber? ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Pero el encapuchado no se mueve, sigue ahí frente a él, mirándolo con esa estúpida máscara verde que no le deja ver sus expresiones. Enjolras _odia_ no ver el rostro de la gente con la que está hablando.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para traerle café y masas a tu amigo?

—¿Algún problema con eso? A diferencia de ti, SHIELD no le paga todos los meses por ser un buen perro amaestrado y tiene que trabajar hasta tarde pintando.

—Pintar no es un trabajo de verdad—dice el vigilante y Enjolras quiere tirarle un zapato por la cabeza.

—Claro que es un trabajo. Pero no sé qué sabrás tú si…

—No estoy con SHIELD —dice el vigilante, al tiempo que comienza a elevarse en el aire—. Y, por cierto, no tires las masas. Estoy seguro que tu amigo las apreciará de todas formas.

Y con eso el vigilante desaparece en el cielo, alejándose rápidamente.

Enjolras intenta quitarse el mal humor que le dejó el encuentro con el tipo, al mismo tiempo que se limpia un poco el rostro. La chaqueta le queda manchada de sangre y es obvio que es un mal día para haber salido de casa con su abrigo blanco.

No tira las masas, pero vuelve a comprar más café y no sabe qué dice del barrio en el que vive Grantaire que la barista de la cafetería ni siquiera pestañée al verlo entrar con la chaqueta manchada de sangre y el labio roto.

Quien sí le sorprende es Grantaire, sin embargo, que al verlo con esas pintas en la puerta de su casa no estalla en gritos como otras veces, sino que simplemente suspira, se revuelve un poco los cabellos, y luego lo deja pasar, tomando en sus manos los cafés y las masas.

—¿Por qué no dejas de meterte en problemas?

—Yo no busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mí.

Grantaire pone los ojos en blanco y deja las cosas sobre la mesita, para luego indicarle que se siente. En el sillón hay algodón y alcohol, que el hombre toma para limpiarlo.

—Agredece que tenga esto a mano. Oh, y, por cierto, ¿tu vecino sigue teniendo en alquiler su departamento?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Grantaire se encoge de hombros, limpiándole con cuidado la sangre del rostro.

—Estaba pensando en mudarme. Me cansé de vivir aquí.

—¿Aunque tengan tu cafetería favorita?

—El Musain es mi cafetería favorita.

—Dices que el café de ahí es barro.

—Pero la compañía es buena.

Enjolras sabe que todo esto es por lo que le pasó, pero por una vez decide no decir nada. No le gusta que Grantaire viva en este barrio, es muy peligroso y su amigo más de una vez ha aparecido con moretones por todo el cuerpo, incluso cicatrices que aunque desaparecieran a los pocos días, no dejaban de causar impresión.

No pueden estar toda la vida esperando que un superheroe los salve, así que si Grantaire puede estar a salvo y lejos de aquí, mucho mejor.

 

 

**III**

—Si quieres verme más seguido solo tienes que decirlo, no es necesario que te metas en peligro todo el tiempo —dice el vigilante de la máscara verde, apareciendo por la puerta y acercándose rápidamente a él para desatarlo.

En otro momento Enjolras discutiría, pero en lo único que puede pensar ahora es en que Grantaire está en alguna parte del edificio, herido, posiblemente al borde de la muerte y…

—¡Tienes que ayudar a mi amigo! —ruega. Apenas puede moverse.

El vigilante parece sobresaltarse, aunque no pueda asegurarlo debido a la máscara.

—¿Qué?

—¡Grantaire…! ¡Mi amigo…! ¡Está herido, tienes que ayudarlo!

Enjolras sabe que está temblando y gritando, pero esto es su culpa, esto es su jodida culpa porque Grantaire le dijo que era una locura entrar a la guarida del Patron-Minette, que no debían meterse con ellos, pero él no lo escuchó y vino de todas formas y su amigo lo acompañó para que no entrara solo y… y… y…

No sabe qué va a hacer si le pasa algo a Grantaire.

—Ey, ey, ¡tranquilo! —le dice el enmascarado, agarrándolo por los hombros y anclándolo en el lugar. Recién ahora Enjolras nota que es un poco más bajo que él, pero eso no importa, lo único que importa es Grantaire y…—. Tu amigo. ¿Como de mi estatura, cabello negro, ojos azules?

—¡Sí! Cielos, ¿lo has visto? ¿Está…? ¿Está…?

No puede terminar la frase, pero tampoco es necesario porque el vigilante lo sacude un poco, lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo y luego seguir hablando.

—Está bien. Logré sacarlo del edificio hace unos minutos.

De pronto siente un gran alivio, la tensión y la desesperación que sentía hasta hace pocos instantes desapareciendo de un golpe y dejándolo algo mareado. Creyó que… creyó que…

— _Gracias_ —dice, más sincero que la última vez que le dijo eso, mucho más agradecido.

Aunque no ve su rostro puede asegurar que el vigilante está sorprendido, pero no le importa. Grantaire está bien, está a salvo, afuera. Patron-Minette no le hizo daño, él mismo no lo arrastró hasta una muerte horrible.

Lo único que quiere hacer es salir de allí y abrazarlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos, escuchar su corazón latiendo y de pronto la realización de que Grantaire es la persona más importante de su vida lo golpea tan fuerte que pierde un poco el equilibrio y el vigilante tiene que agarrarlo de un brazo para que no se caiga.

Mierda.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Niega con la cabeza porque ahora mismo no confía en su propia voz y, mierda, está enamorado de Grantaire, ¿verdad?

—No, no me hicieron nada. Bueno, me golpearon un poco, pero nada grave. Es solo… gracias. Gracias por salvarlo.

El vigilante parece bastante incómodo con toda la situación y Enjolras no está seguro de cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe. El lenguaje corporal del hombre le recuerda a un poco al de Grantaire y, si bien nunca ha sido un experto leyéndolo, algunas cosas ha aprendido a distinguir con el paso del tiempo.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto. De nada. Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que el lugar estalle.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Oh. ¿No te lo dije? Pusieron una bomba en la guarida antes de escapar. Nos quedan unos cinco minutos para salir, así que recomendaría que lo hiciéramos rápido.

Terminan saliendo del edificio medio minuto antes de que se derrumbe a causa de la bomba. Afuera hay un montón de gente amontonada, entre ellos policías y agentes de SHIELD, los cuales se acercan rápidamente hacia donde están.

—Mierda —dice el vigilante al verlos.

—¿No te caen bien tus amigos de SHIELD?

—Ya te dije que no estoy con ellos. Por cierto, tú estabas agradecido, ¿verdad? Hazme un favor y diles que, por enésima vez, no me interesa ser su ratita de laboratorio. ¡E intenta no meterte en problemas!

Tras decir eso el vigilante desaparece volando, alejándose aún más rápido que todas las veces anteriores. Muy bien, esta vez sí le cree al hombre, porque los de SHIELD no se ven muy contentos cuando les pasa el mensaje. Esto hace que tenga un poco en mejor estima al enmascarado.

No, miente, lo que en verdad hace que no solo lo tenga en mejor estima sino que además realmente le caiga bien, es el hecho de que haya salvado a Grantaire, quien, por cierto, se acerca rápidamente a él una vez que los de SHIELD se van, dejándolo libre. El resto de los Amis se acercan con él y Combeferre y Courfeyrac lo abrazan con fuerza entre los dos, haciendo que se le complique un poco respirar.

—¡Esta es la última vez que te dejamos hacer algo tan peligroso! ¡Y me importa muy poco que sea una buena nota! —grita Combeferre, mientras Courfeyrac se dedica a asentir e intentar sofocar sus propios sollozos.

—¡Estábamos preocupados! —exclama Joli, apartando a los otros dos y revisándolo.

—Lo siento, intenté decirles que estamos bien, pero no me creen —dice Grantaire y en este momento a Enjolras no le importa nada.

Lo único que sabe es que Grantaire está bien, pero que podría haber muerto y la adrenalina corre por sus venas, el miedo aún reciente y se encuentra a sí mismo apartando a todo el mundo y estrechando a Grantaire entre sus brazos, luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice y puede jurar que Grantaire ahoga un sollozo.

—Nunca más hagas algo así. Podrías haber muerto —le reclama el hombre y eso no importa, porque _él_ podría haber muerto, pero no llega a decírselo porque pronto los separan y comienzan a revisarlos para asegurarse de que estén bien.

Está bien, no importa. Ya se lo dirá en otro momento. Aún tienen tiempo.

 

 

**IV**

Puede que la siguiente vez sí sea su culpa.

—Puedo explicarlo —dice, pero lo único que hace el vigilante es negar con la cabeza, y esta vez Enjolras está seguro de que se está riendo de él.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Explícalo.

—Um…

La realidad es que Enjolras quería hacerle una entrevista a Adelynn Duquesne, una de las pocas superhumanas francesas que no se esconde debajo de una máscara. La cuestión es que Adelynn estaba luchando contra la Brigada Batroc en la terraza de una de las torres más altas de París.

Resulta que Enjolras estaba por la zona y quiso subir hasta la cima del edificio. Resulta que no lo dejaron, así que subió hasta el piso treinta y cinco y quiso subir escalando por la pared desde afuera. Resulta que fue una de sus peores ideas desde que permitió que sus amigos jugaran strip póker en su último cumpleaños.

—Está bien, está bien, cometí una estupidez. ¿Puedes bajarme?

El vigilante suelta una carcajada que a Enjolras le recuerda mucho a las de Grantaire, pero la verdad que en este momento su mayor preocupación es no caer al vacío, así que no se concentra mucho en eso.

El vigilante se acerca a él y Enjolras se trepa a su espalda, lo cual es medio incómodo porque el superhumano es más bajo que él, pero de alguna forma se las arreglan para llegar al piso sanos y salvos.

A pesar suyo suspira aliviado, haciendo que el vigilante vuelva a reír, aunque esta vez de forma más disimulada.

—Gracias —dice, por lo cual el hombre parece sorprenderse.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me agradeces sinceramente.

—Eso no es cierto. La última vez fui sincero.

—Sí, pero porque ayudé a ese amigo tuyo… ¿cómo era su nombre?

—Grantaire —dice, recordando nuevamente el hecho. Aún no ha hablado con Grantaire sobre sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos, pero se dice que aún tiene tiempo—. Gracias otra vez por eso. No sé qué hubiese hecho si algo le pasaba.

Está siendo sincero, pero el vigilante parece incómodo de pronto.

—Bueno, no tienes que sentirte culpable si algo le pasa a otra persona, no es necesariamente tu culpa. Estoy seguro que tu amigo estaba ahí porque quería.

Enjolras niega con la cabeza porque, aunque si bien eso es técnicamente cierto, Grantaire lo acompañó para asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas. Lo cual salió horriblemente mal, por cierto, porque terminaron _ambos_ en problemas.

—Estaba ahí para acompañarme. Si algo le hubiese pasado… él es…

Un grito y una explosión ahogan sus palabras y a lo lejos puede ver una espesa columna de humo negro elevarse. Escucha al vigilante maldecir, para luego acomodarse la capucha.

—Esa es mi señal. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Y estoy seguro de que tu amigo tampoco hubiese sabido qué hacer si te pasaba algo.

No es la primera vez que Enjolras se queda con la sensación de que se está perdiendo de algo al ver al vigilante irse.

 

 

**V**

Esta vez no es su culpa y no hay forma de que lo sea. Simplemente había ido a pagar unas cosas al banco, cuando un grupo de ladrones irrumpieron en el lugar, disparando tiros al techo y tomándolos a todos como rehenes.

Enjolras intenta defenderse, pero los malditos toman a un niño y lo apuntan con el arma y Enjolras termina rindiéndose, arrodillándose en el piso con las manos en la nuca, lo cual los ladrones aprovechan para darle una buena golpiza por haberse rebelado. El niño termina llorando a su lado, sus padres en la otra punta del banco, sin poder acercarse a consolarlo.

—Ey, no te preocupes —intenta tranquilizarlo Enjolras, pero todo el cuerpo le duele y el ojo derecho está comenzando a hinchársele y la visión se le nubla un poco—. Estoy seguro de que Adelynn Duquesne o el vigilante de la máscara verde vendrán en cualquier momento y nos rescatarán.

El niño sigue llorando y Enjolras puede ver un moretón formándose en uno de sus brazos, seguramente un golpe causado por uno de sus captores. Siente la furia naciendo como olas de fuego desde su interior, pero sabe que si intenta hacer algo solo va a lograr que alguien más salga herido.

Se limita a abrazar al niño, intentando tranquilizarlo, trazando suaves círculos en su espalda para que se sienta un poco mejor. Su abuela hacía eso cuando él era niño y siempre se sentía recuperado, como si su abuela tuviera el poder de curarle todas sus heridas con solo una caricia.

A los pocos minutos el niño deja de llorar y murmura un “gracias” bajito, pero que no pierde fuerzas por eso, al tiempo que le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Enjolras le devuelve el gesto y en ese momento Adelynn Duquesne, el vigilante de la máscara verde y Adamantine irrumpen en el lugar, noqueando a los ladrones en cuestión de segundos y liberando a todos los rehenes. El niño junto a Enjolras corre hacia a sus padres, como si ya nada le doliera y Enjolras sonríe, aliviado.

El vigilante se le acerca, despidiéndose de Adelynn y de Adamantine.

—No hay forma de que esta vez haya sido mi culpa —es el saludo de Enjolras.

—Voy a comenzar a creer que eres superhumano y realmente tienes el poder de atraer problemas.

Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y el vigilante niega con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no tienes vidas que salvar o algo por el estilo, vigilante?

—¿Y tú no tienes instituciones que derrocar o cosas de esa índole, Enjolras?

Horas después, cuando le está contando lo ocurrido a los Amis y Grantaire le dice que debería ser más cuidadoso, mientras Combeferre le asegura que le van a poner un rastreador para tenerlo siempre vigilado, Enjolras se pregunta en qué momento le dijo su nombre al vigilante.

Realmente se debe estar perdiendo de algo...

 

 

**+I**

La invasión Chitauri a Nueva York quizás no cambió del todo su vida, pero el ataque de HYDRA a París, sí.

Hay explosiones por todos los rincones de la ciudad, tiroteos en cada esquina. El terror corre por el Sena, los gritos de la gente elevándose en el aire, todos los superhumanos y SHIELD intentando defender la Ciudad Luz con todo lo que tienen.

Enjolras se encuentra a sí mismo y al resto de los Amis construyendo una barricada en el Corinthe, intentando proteger a los vecinos de la zona con las pocas armas que tienen. Hace horas que no sabe nada de Grantaire y se enfoca en proteger la barricada para sacar al hombre de su mente, para no pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás, tal vez…

La barricada cae y con ellos varios hombres, mientras junto a los Amis, Éponine, Cosette, Musichetta y Marius evacúan a todos los niños y ancianos del lugar. Sin embargo, es en vano: del otro lado los espera otro grupo de hombres de HYDRA, todos igual o más armados que aquellos de quienes intentaban huir.

Justo cuando cree que todo está perdido, Anaïs, el Detective Fantôme, Le Vent y el vigilante de la máscara verde aparecen, distrayendo a HYDRA lo suficiente para que puedan huir. Sin embargo, porque aunque los otros son superhumanos, HYDRA sigue siendo muy fuerte, por lo cual parte de los Amis se queda para ayudarlos.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! ¡Váyanse de aquí! —les grita el vigilante, pero ellos no hacen caso y logran eliminar a un par de agentes de HYDRA.

—¡No tendremos poderes, pero seguimos siendo capaz de defendernos! —grita Bahorel, mientras logra noquear a uno de los terroristas.

—¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué siempre son tan…?!

Sin embargo el hombre no puede terminar porque con horror Enjolras ve cómo uno de los agentes de HYDRA le clava un sable en el estómago al vigilante, girando luego el mango en una herida que sin dudas será fatal.

—¡No! —grita Enjolras, y para cuando llega junto al vigilante, Anaïs ya ha dejado fuera de circulación al agente de HYDRA.

Se arrodilla junto al hombre, que se sujeta la herida con fuerza. Sin embargo, es inútil: de la misma brota espesa sangre, la vida escapándosele al hombre en un río rojo. Ni aunque Combeferre y Joly llegaran atenderlo en este mismo momento podrían salvarlo y eso es algo que Enjolras no está dispuesto a aceptar.

La máscara verde sigue en su lugar y ahora a Enjolras le parece algo ridículo. ¿Para qué sirve mantener una identidad secreta si no vas a poder mantenerte con vida?

—Enjolras… Enjolras… —dice el vigilante y Enjolras siente un pánico frío asentándose en la boca del estómago, porque el hombre ya no intenta enmascarar su voz, porque esa voz que sale ahora es una que él conoce bien, pero no puede ser, no puede ser, no…

Con horror le quita la máscara y sí, debajo puede ver las facciones de Grantaire, contraídas en una mueca de dolor. Siente cómo su cuerpo comienza a temblar y más que nunca tiene ganas de llorar por las injusticias de este mundo, por todo lo que corrompe a la vida humana hasta hacerse aniquilar a sí misma.

Más que nada siente ganas de retorcer el cuello de todos los agentes de HYDRA con sus propias manos, pero el pensamiento se aleja de su mente cuando los dedos de Grantaire se entrelazan con los suyos y el hombre le dedica una sonrisa dolorida.

—Lamento mucho no poder salvarme esta vez, Enjolras —dice, su voz saliendo entrecortada, como si le costara horrores hablar.

—No digas eso. Te vas a salvar. Ahora van a venir Combeferre y Joly y… mierda, R, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—No quería que tuvieras otro motivo para creer que soy otra sanguijuela social.

—Mierda, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? Jamás creí eso de ti, jamás.

Recarga su frente contra la Grantaire y cierra los ojos, sus manos presionando con fuerza la herida, intentando en vano contener la sangre.

—Enjolras… hay algo… necesito decirte antes de morir…

—No, no… no. No te vas a morir, R. No te vas a morir, no…

—Enjolras, yo…—Grantaire no puede terminar la frase, un arranque de tos sanguinolenta impidiéndole seguir.

A su alrededor París sigue luchando por su supervivencia, pero a Enjolras, por una vez, no podría importarle menos. Lo único que importa es el hombre que yace junto a él, la herida que no puede sanar, la vida que se escapa en frente suyo.

—No puedes hacerme esto, por favor. R… Grantaire, te amo, por favor…

El hombre lo mira sorprendido unos segundos, para luego soltar una carcajada rota y volver a apoyar su frente contra la suya.

—No es justo que me digas esto ahora. Te amo…

Enjolras lo besa porque es ahora o nunca, porque no es justo, porque por primera vez está dudando de todo, porque Grantaire no puede morirse, no. Grantaire tiene que vivir, sus heridas se tienen que sanar.

_Sus heridas se tienen que sanar._

—Enjolras… Enjolras…

—No, Grantaire, _no_. ¡Maldita sea, no puedes morirte!

—Eso es lo que te estoy intentando decir. Mi herida no duele más.

Enjolras se aparta y, al levantar la remera de Grantaire notan que efectivamente la herida, si bien llena de sangre, está cerrada y cicatrizada, como si hubiese ocurrido años atrás.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Cuidado! —grita Grantaire, tirándose sobre él y haciéndolos rodar por el suelo, al tiempo que una bola de fuego salida de quién sabe dónde impacta en el lugar donde ellos estaban.

—¿Están bien…? ¡¿Grantaire?! —grita Courfeyrac al acercarse a ellos—. Oh, por Dios, ¡¿tú eres el vigilante de la máscara verde?!

—¡Tenemos un herido! ¡Tenemos un herido! —grita Anaïx, Le Vent junto a ella, con una herida similar a la que tuviera minutos antes Grantaire.

—Ven conmigo —le dice este último, arrastrándolo hacia donde están los dos superhumanos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Enjolras, cielos, ¿cómo nunca lo notaste? ¿Cómo nunca lo noté _yo_? ¡La gente se siente mejor cuando está contigo! ¡No es solo porque seas una persona carismática, rayos! ¡Tienes poderes!

Está por decir que eso es una estupidez cuando recuerda al niño del robo al banco, como parecía no tener ningún dolor al volver con sus padres. Piensa en su abuela, hace muchos años, y como él mismo sentía que el dolor pasaba al estar cerca suyo. Piensa en Grantaire hace pocos minutos…

Se arrodilla junto a Le Vent y pone sus manos junto a su herida, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

_Tienes que sanar._

—Oh, realmente tienes poderes —le dice el superhumano, levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

Enjolras se mira las manos, anonadado, y a su lado Grantaire rompe en carcajadas, para luego arrodillarse a su lado y tomar con fuerza su rostro, besándolo de una forma que hace que le den ganas de que todo este ataque termine de una vez no solo por la seguridad de la gente, sino porque así podrán estar solos de una jodida vez.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto —dice, entre besos, mientras a su alrededor las cosas estallan.

—Sí, sí, cuando el ataque termine —le responde Grantaire, evitando que alguien vuelva a apuñalarlo antes de volver a besarlo una última vez—. Oh, y, ¿Enjolras?

—¿Sí?

—Aún creo que tienes el poder de atraer los problemas.

Se encuentra a sí mismo riendo, corriendo a ayudar a los heridos. Sí, posiblemente atraiga los problemas, pero eso no importa. Grantaire le protege la espalda y él protege la suya, ¿verdad?

Así hasta da gusto meterse en problemas.


End file.
